Wanted
by HailzieBab3
Summary: Wanted is one of my short-stories, about a girl who gets taken by a school teacher. It is definitely a drama/horror/suspensful story, and I hope you love it.


Wanted

The night was foggy as I scurried through the city. Peoples' shadows were walking sluggishly on the winding sidewalk. The sun had set a couple of hours ago and my parents were working late, so my only option was to walk home. I hated to walk at night alone, especially in New York. I could either walk around Central Park next to the road and streetlights, or I could cut right through the center and get home quickly. I choose the quicker route hoping it would be the better option. Little did I know this was not the case.

Soft whispers escaped peoples' mouths. Unnoticeably I started picking up my pace as I fixed my eyes on my apartment, about 100 yards in front of me. I heard someone walking behind me picking up their pace too, almost as if they were following me. Where they? No. They couldn't be. As soon as I get to my apartment, I would be fine. "My mom will be home," I think. Questions filled my head, and I got more skittish as I heard, again, the sound of the thudding feet behind me. I turned my head and saw a tall dark shadow slide quickly behind a tree. I started sprinting along the path, leaping forward swiftly as I try to escape the horrible nightmare. My legs stretch out as far as they could possibly manage. The adrenalin engulfed my body. I turned my head around –still sprinting- and saw a tall dark figure reaching out to me. Caught up in the moment, I didn't realize that I was still running. "I'm goanna die, I'm goanna die." I started thinking. My foot snagged on one of the roots and I roughly tumbled down to the ground. Everything goes… black.

I feel the car speed down the bumpy road. The smell of a cigarette swirls around my nostrils. Good it was just a dream. There is no scary guy chasing me. Debating weather to open my eyes to see if my positive hypothesis was right, I peak one eye open before I could convince my self otherwise. I notice my lower body was bound in rope and my mouth covered in tape. I opened up my other eye and turned my head towards the drivers seat. A man was driving the truck. He had a hat on so I couldn't examine his face. He turned his head to me and I quickly shut my eyes hoping he hadn't seen me.

"Good morning, beautiful day out today, huh? The man talked in a deep eerie voice that oddly sounded familiar. The sun was shinning high in the sky so it had to be at least 12 o'clock. That's means –if we have been driving since night- it has been sixteen hours. My head hurt badly too. Maybe he drugged me…

"Mmm, mmmm." I struggled to say 'who' but it didn't come out right.

I opened up my eyes, and he reached over the seat and ripped of the tape.

"OWWWWW!" I screamed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" he softly spoke in his dark scary voice.

After a minute of silence I manage to choke up "Who, Who, are you?" I stuttered. "Where are you taking me?" I suddenly wished I hadn't said anything.

"You know who I am, silly! I am Nathanial King." He said "and I am taking you, to…to, _Paradise, _and that's a promise. I don't break promises my sweetie." _Promise. _The sound of his words rang loudly in my ear. I was kidnapped. Suddenly the shock kicked in. I was stunned in my uncomfortable position, with rope bound tightly around my body. Sitting there with wide stunned eyes. I had recognized his voice after all. He was my gym teacher, Mr. King. He had always scared me. My friends had made jokes about him hitting on me. I never thought that was true though.

"Is," I stuttered, "is this a joke?" I fumbled nervously over the words.

"Is what a joke?" he asked darkly.

"You taking me?" I shot back.

"NO!" he yelled. My heart raced and I jumped back in my seat at the sudden distemper.

"NO THIS IS NOT A JOKE! WE ARE IN LOVE! YOU KNOW THIS! I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME! WE HAVE ALWAYS HAD A CONNECTION!" He yelled furiously.

"Um… Mr. King, I don't love you…" I suddenly felt weak, waiting for the change in temper. I felt like an abused animal getting beaten by its owner.

"Call me Nathanial." He said brightly. I felt like I was in a horror movie. He was schizophrenic, split personality. I was shocked.

"You do love me. It just takes time for you to admit it, that's all. Ya, that's all. _That's all, that's all_." He whispered the words creepily, his hands started to shake. The car drove back and forth through the two-lane road. A red truck suddenly popped out from the turn. I screamed and tried to grab the wheel but quickly remembered the rope tied around me.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU WERE RI..." I screamed hoping we would swerve back to the other lane. But it was to late. The car smashed directly into the other one. I jolted forward and hit my head on the dashboard. Our truck rolled off the road from the impact. And that was all I remember.

"Sweetie, sweetie?" my mom shook me gingerly. I could hear the sadness in her nagging voice. I opened up my eyes carefully and felt the sudden pain in my head. I remembered the accident right away.

"Oh, oh my gosh!" my mom rejoiced, "She's awake!" My mom looked saddened and knelt down by the hospital bed. She put her head on the bed and started balling. "I thought you, were dead!" she cried. She grabbed my hand and rubbed it soothingly. My dad ran into the room. He must have heard my mom cry.

He stopped suddenly when he saw I was awake. He stood their shocked, and wide eyed. Deer in the head lights much, dad, I thought. I wonder how long I had been unconscious.

"Ma, ma, mom" I fumbled hoarsely over the words.

"Yes dear" my mom whimpered.

"How long have I been asleep?" My throat hurt my voice got scratchier by each word.

"4 days" she whispered. My dad regained consesness and fumbled over to the bedside. He knelt down next to my mom and wrapped his arm around her.

"The doctors said you might die! They said there was a 75% chance that you would! You hit your head so hard, they said if you lived you might have brain damage!" She cried.

After she was done her speech, we talked. We talked that whole day, about everything. Mr. King, the accident, and the night I was taken, how devastated my parent were when I didn't come home. Literally, that was the longest day most emotional day of my life. I don't think I ever realized how much my parents loved me.

The scariest part of the whole story though, is that Mr. King is still on the loose. He snuck out of the car unharmed, and now he is wanted. That means he still hasn't completed the mission of taking me to _paradise, _and remember he doesn't break promises.


End file.
